The Next Generation
by MusicDiva
Summary: We all know what happened to Naruto and his friends. But what about their children? Read about how the next generation go through many troubles just like their parents did. Rated T for language used. Ignore the crappy summary, the story's better.


MD:YAAAYY! My first fanfic! WHOOP! WHOOP!

Kankuro:*Walks In* WHOOP! WHOOP!

MD:Why are you whoop whoopin'?

Kankuro:Don't know. It looked fun I guess.

MD:Isn't it?(Disclaimer:I don't Naruto. I only own the OCs.) Where were we..

Both:WHOOP! WHOOP!

Chapter 1

A boy with spiky, dark blue hair and white pupiless eyes and a girl with long blonde hair, also with white pupiless eyes, were rushing to the academy, eager to get assigned to their new teams. They were excited and happy that they passed the first time, unlike their father who told them it had taken him three times. When they arrived, their sensei, Iruka still wasn't present. So the two began chatting with the rest of the class."So, who do you think will be on your team Tina?"

"I hope we'll be on the same team Naruto.."

"No, they probably won't put us on a team because we're siblings."

"Oh..well who do you want on your team?"

"Hmm...now that I think about it..I hope I get one of those Nara kids..you?"

"W-well..I hope I get.." Before she could answer, Iruka walked in."Alright everyone quiet down, I'll be announcing the teams."He said, pulling out a small clipboard."Alright..Team 7:Nara Shira,Uchiha May, and Uzumaki Naruto Jr." A girl with blonde hair that has a small portion of brown being held up in four pigtails, was shooting death glares to Naruto, who was celebrating for who his team members were."Naruto! Settle down!"Iruka yelled. After getting back in his seat, he glanced over to the brown haired Uchiha next to him."Listen. To me. I don't care if we become really close friends, which I know won't happen, we will never, I repeat NEVER, date. Got it?"She said fiercely."Yeah, suuuuuuure. You say that now. Just wait. I know you'll change your mind. I am the Hokage's son."

"I don't care. The name 'Uzumaki' will never be mentioned from me. I will never see us dating." Naruto simply grinned at the stubborn Uchiha girl."Continuing..Team 8:Uzumaki Tina,Inuzaka Jared, and Hyuuga Terra." Tina glanced over at Inuzaka Jared and could feel the blood rushing to her head. She pulled the hood from her jacket over head to cover her face."Team 10:Aburame Shin,Nara Shika,and Akimichi Autumn. Now, go meet up with your sensei." They nodded and left to where they were supposed to meet up with their new sensei. Team 7 was sitting in a field, waiting for their late sensei."Where are they!"Shira yelled."Yeah, this waiting is a waste of time.."May agreed with her. Suddenly, a man with silver hair appeared. He had a mask that covered most of his face and his headband was covering his left eye."Sorry I'm late. I.."

"Wait..are you Kakashi?"Naruto interupted."Yes I am. You're Naruto's son correct?"

"That's me!"

"Well it looks like I'm stuck with a similar team. And you're Sasuke's daughter?" May simply gave a nod."Yeah, you're just like your father. And you?"

"My parents are Shikamaru and Temari Nara."

"Well then, now that's over with. For your first test, you must take these bells before noon. If you fail, you'll go without lunch."Kakashi explained to them."Wait, there's only two bells.."Shira said. Kakashi nodded to her."Exactly...go!" He disappeared, leaving the three alone."Alright..my dad told me about Kakashi-Sensei..and if he's right we can't take him on one on one.."Naruto explained to the girls."Well then we'll need a plan.."May said. The two looked over at Shira and saw how she was concentrating."What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to come up with a plan Naruto..let me concentrate.." After a few minutes, she got back up."So?"Naruto asked."Alright..here's the plan..Naruto you attack him head on. Get his attention." He nodded in agreement."May, then you need to get him about a foot in front of that tree and make sure he's alligned with it."

"Alligned?"

"Yeah, because after you get him in that position, I'll use my Shadow Possession Jutsu, get him a few inches in front of the tree and take him out."

"Wait, if you threw a kunai or shuriken, wouldn't he copy you?"

"Don't worry, if this works then he'll be knocked out and I'll be fine." May and Shira went in to their possitions and Naruto jumped in front of Kakashi."Eager aren't we?"

"Enough talk! I'll defeat you, right here! Right now!"Naruto yelled, running towards Kakashi. He threw a punch, but Kakashi blocked it. He sent several more punches. All were blocked. Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. After doing some hand signs he held two fingers out together and yelled,"Asspoke Rendon!" He struck Naruto's ass and he flew in to the river in agony. Just then, several shuriken were thrown at Kakashi. He easily moved. May continued throwing shuriken until Kakashi was in the place Shira told May to get him to."Shira!"May called out. Shira appeared and did several hand signs."Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Kakashi turned around and saw the shadow speeding towards him. He jumped back, but he was finally caught."I got you now."Shira said, pulling out a kunai."Wait, if you throw a kunai, then I'll do it too. And if you dodge, I'll just dodge as well."

"Oh I know. I know." Shira took several steps back and threw the kunai. Kakashi mimicked her movements. Shira ducked and the kunai missed, but when Kakashi ducked his head was stopped halfway by the tree behind him. The kunai hit Kakashi's forehead and he was knocked unconscious. Shira rushed over and snatched the bells. Naruto climbed out of the river, holding his ass."So..who gets the bells?"Naruto asked his teammates. Shira tossed May and Naruto a bell."Shira..you can have my bell. After all, it was your plan."

"Nah, I don't need lunch. But thank you Naruto." In no time at all, Kakashi regained consciousness."So..you used the same technique your father used in the Chuunin Exams Preliminaries? I can't believe I didn't see it. And now you're giving the bells to your teammates. Smart like your father. Sweet like your mother."

"Hey, be careful. I ain't that sweet. I could be bitter."Shira replied smiling."Just like my mom." Kakashi smiled as well and lead them to the lunches."This test was to see how well you worked together as a team and you did well. So eat lunch. Go home and we'll meet back here tomorrow morning." Kakashi then disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

Meanwhile, Uzumaki Tina,Inuzaka Jared, and Hyuuga Terra were waiting for their sensei. After about five minutes, a woman with black hair in a bandaged like uniform walked in to the training grounds."So you're my new team?"She asked."I'm Kurenai. Your sensei. Now, before any training, I need to know if you're good enough to be my team. Ready?" Before they could say anything, Kurenai walked away and everything turned dark. Swords appeared and began slashing the three."Byakugan!"Terra called out. She saw through the genjutsu and stabbed herself in the arm with a kunai."Guys! Stab yourself with a kunai! The genjutsu will disappear!" They listened to her and the genjutsu was gone."Good teamwork. You guys pass. Meet here tomorrow at 7AM." She jumped off, leaving her team.

"I wonder who our sensei is."Autumn said to Shika."I just hope they're challenging."Shin interupted."Yeah? Well I heard she's new and she has tests that nobody has passed."

"How'd ya' figure that out Shika?"

"I was listening to Iruka-Sensei's conversation when I went to use the bathroom yesterday."

"So, ya' want challenging huh?"Another voice said. The three looked and saw a woman with light green hair and silver eyes. Walking next her was a large dark black dragon with red eyes."The name's Kiki, The Dragon Summoner."

"My name's Aburame Shin."

"Nara Shika."

"Autumn Akimichi."

"It's nice to meet you all. Now..you. The girl with the long-necked jacket. You said you wanted something challenging, right?" Shin nodded to her sensei."Good..'cuz my test has never been passed by anyone before." Kiki bit her thumb, causing it to bleed. She then summoned three dragons. They were big, but not as large as the one at Kiki's side."Your test..you have to catch a dragon and ride it for at least ten seconds..begin!" The moment she said begin, the dragons flew in to the air."There's no rules. Just catch one and ride it for at least ten seconds before.." She set a small timer next to her."This timer goes off." Shin was immediantly lifted by a swarm of bugs and began going after one of the dragons. But whenever she got close, the dragon would just make a quick turn."Shin come down I have a plan!"Shika called to her."What is it?"

"Alright, try and get a dragon flying towards another one. Then, when it makes a turn, get on to the other dragon."

"What if the other turns as well?"

"Just keep doing it. You'll get a chance eventually."

"Alright..wait what about you and Autumn?"

"We'll think of something!"The brunette cut in. Shin nodded and went back in to the air. Then she got a dragon to turn and go towards another. The dragon she was chasing turned and the second one went above her. Shin saw an opening and grabbed the foot of the second one. It kept thrashing and spinning, but Shin managed to keep her grip. She then had an idea. Shin summoned some of her bugs and they swarmed around one of the dragons wings, causing it to fall. When she managed to climb on to the dragon's back, the bugs retreated and the dragon was airborne once more, but was thrashing worse than before."One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...TEN!" After she exclaimed ten, the dragon calmly landed."Woohoo! You did it Shin!"Autumn yelled."Your team member may have completed the test, but you two still need to get a dragon for you guys to pass." Shika nodded and began thinking. He pulled out a kunai and watched the dragons movements. Autumn pulled out several shuriken and threw them towards a dragon. The dragon was to quick and stopped inches away. Shika then threw the kunai and tore it's wing. When it fell, he rushed to the dragon's position. He threw several more kunai and pinned it's other wing to the ground. He climbed on to the dragon's back and took the kunai from it's wing. It began runnung and thrashing like an angered bull. It began running to trees, trying to hit Shika against a tree and nock him off, but he managed to stay on. The dragon began heading towards a large oak tree."One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten." The dragon stopped right in tracks and returned to Kiki."That was..insane...I hope you get the dragon Autumn..." The brunette nodded and tried throwing some shuriken, but like the others it was to quick."Oh and another thing..you can't get your teammates help."Kiki said."What! That's not fair! Shika helped Shin!"

"Shika told her what to do. They can't help you in any way, except for telling you how to catch it."

"So, Shin couldn't use her bugs to lift me in the air."

"Nope."

"But, they could tell me how catch it with what I have."

"Yep."

"Alright. Any ideas?" Shin shook her head and it looked like Shika was either sleeping or unconscious. Autumn sighed. She thought for a few minutes then had an idea. Autumn pulled out her lunch and showed it to the dragon. When it saw the food, a loud growl came from it's stomache. It landed and slowly walked to the girl. It snatched the food from her hands and ran farther away. As it ate, it didn't notice Autumn sneaking up behind, preparing to catch it. Autumn went to jump on it's back, but it moved and she only got it's tail. The dragon flew back in to the air and kept trying to throw her off. After several tries, Autumn finally slipped and was now falling to her doom."Autumn!" Shin went to help her, but was stopped by Kiki."Don't."

"I don't care about the damn test, I need to save Autumn!"

"Just wait." Shin noticed how the dragon made a sharp turn and caught Autumn."The dragons are trained to make people fail the test AND save people in danger. If she's quick enough, Autumn will see her chance and pass." Autumn did see her chance and latched herself on to it and began counting."One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...TEN!" The dragon landed and Autumn fell off, breathing heavily."Did ya' have fun?"Kiki asked her student."That. Was. Scary." Was the only thing Autumn could say."Well you guys passed with..five minutes to spare. I'll see you guys tomorow morning, kay?" The three dragons disappeared and Kiki rode off on the one at her side."Well I just realized something."

"What would that be Shika?"

"That when you asked for a challenging sensei, the universe gave us a physcopath."

Chapter 1

Yes, your sensei is a physcopath. Oh yeah, since I forgot to include what some of them look like, here's who I didn't include. Also, for the kids who I didn't include their parents, I'll include them too.

Shika Nara :Brown hair with a small portion of blonde which he holds up like his father's hair.

Jared Inuzaka:Blonde hair with light blue eyes. Parents:Kiba and Ino. (Divorced)

Autumn Akimichi:Light brown hair with blonde bangs covering her left eye, which are light blue. Parents:Chouji and Ino.

Shin Aburame:Dark brown hair.(Her eyes are covered by glasses like Shino's.) Parents:Shino and OC.

Terra Hyuuga:Dark brown hair held in two buns. Parents:Neji and Tenten

May Uchiha:Dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Parents:Sasuke and OC.

Where's Sakura you ask? Well, she won't be showing up 'till a chapter or two has passed. Well, please review!


End file.
